Tapestries
by Arienna4186
Summary: The Night World comes to New Orleans. The Elders have tired of watching the, so-called 'Originals,' wreck havoc in the Quarter. Rules and boundaries are to be ordained and upheld, but will that be enough? Will the Mikaelsons' submit to another's rule?
One piece at a time.

One could always say they are safest alone. Without resistance, persecution, or even warmth.

One could also say that in order to unravel one tapestry, you need to only pull out one tiny thread. One cut. One tear. And it all wears away to strings.

That is why I am here. Sitting underneath a broad and old oak tree, the feel of the grass tickles my bare thighs as my hand writes these words. The beautiful skies above show bright and blue as the sun makes its journey downward.

"Are you just going to sit around all day doing nothing?" A familiar voice asks me as I smile to myself. Jasper. Always one to break my moment of enlightenment.

Since the age of five, we have been inseparable. His short blonde hair gleamed in the rays of the sun. His bare chest as pale as ivory itself, I cannot help but find his eyes. Those dark holes of coal, that showed me everything I ever needed to know about this life.

"I suppose that was my original plan, but seeing I cannot get a moment's peace around here." I closed my book as my eyes locked with his.

Suddenly he was in front of me, kneeling before me, his hand in my long hair. "Peace? When has that ever been an option to those of us?" His question was out of jest, as his dimples became overly obvious. Still, in the back of my mind it pains me that such a thing was turned into a mockery.

I take his hand out of my hair with the pen in my hand. "Indeed. In this town of ours, peace is not even an option."

Sensing my shift in moods, Jasper stands up from his sitting position. He always moves so fast. When the others do it, I don't seem to take that much credence.

Jasper could always guarantee my direct attention, perhaps it was the reason he wasn't coming with. "I'm sorry. I know what this all means to you."

I nod at his apology as I pick up my book and proceed to get up from the grass. Slipping on my flip flops, I put my book into my bag and brush off the remnants of the grass that stayed with my shorts.

"Do you think you warning these knockoffs of the Council is going to encourage peace?" He watched me as he spoke.

I approached him, trying not to relay my dubious belief in all of it. "Mother and gramps seem to think so."

"Right. A narcissist and a senile crone, concocting to undermine the Council that has been in place since the beginnings of our times. Doesn't seem like a huge obstacle huh?"

Now he was not joking, his eyes, already dark brown eyes began to bleed red. "Stop Jas, hey it will be fine!"

I grabbed his hand that hung down against his slim waist. Our fingers intertwined in unison, as he bent his forehead to make contact with mine. I close my eyes at the contact. The calming effect was instant, I open my eyes to see his are still closed and his breath coming in spurts as he makes the effort to find his calm.

"You haven't told the twins yet. They're asking for you." Jasper whispers, his soft lips moving against my cheek.

"I know Jas, I didn't mean to leave abruptly…I just needed some time alone. Just to get my thoughts in order." I tell him.

"I understand," Jasper opens his eyes to look into my own. I see the longing and the unending weariness that entraps all of us around these parts. "I just wish you'd allow me to come with you. I could help you, protect you." He is still whispering, but his lips are hovering above my lips. I fight to keep myself thinking clearly.

"Jasper, if anything does happen to me the twins need you." I knew I made a mistake the moment I let the words escape.

Jasper snaps his head away from mine and stares at me. The intensity gives me a cold chill down my spine.

"There is something else you're needed to do isn't there?" Jasper's whole demeanor was now of a predatory nature. His stance alone deems his worthy of fighting off a hundred men.

I take a breath to calm my reaction to my own mistake, and his reaction. "Yes, but for your sake and the sake of our covens I cannot tell you." I squeeze his hand which still occupies my own in reassurance. "I will be back in time for their birthday." I promise him.

"You better be, hell or high water, I will come to New Orleans myself and drag you back." He threatens me, and I know he would do just that if I was considered late.

"What? You're going to knock me over the head and drag me away by my hair?" I give him a smile, an image of a caveman and his woman doing just that.

Jasper squeezes my hand in response and his stance relaxes, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Damn right. With as stubborn as you are, I'll probably need to hit your head twice."

Our laughter hung in the air of the park as we both made our way to our home.


End file.
